


Kiss It Better

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [22]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Shopping, Trans Character, teeeensy bit of angst as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: “This is semi-formal, right?” Martha asked as she flicked through a rack of skirts. “I know that’s what the Doctor told you but I’m not sure they know what semi-formal means.”





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> There's not exactly transphobia in this fic, per se, but there is some "shopping in public while trans" anxiety going on; nothing bad actually happens, but at least in my experience shopping is suuuuper stressful so I included a bit of that here.
> 
> This is set in the same non-scifi universe as [Summer Lovin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598079), but there's no significant connection between the two ficlets and all that's really important is that Rose and Martha are the best girlfriends.
> 
> Day 22: Wardrobe

“This _is_ semi-formal, right?” Martha asked as she flicked through a rack of skirts. “I know that’s what the Doctor told you but I’m not sure they know what semi-formal means.”

“I checked the invitation,” Rose said from her spot further down the row. “The university probably knows they can’t expect a bunch of professors to show up in anything too fancy. Pretty sure the Doctor’s just wearing what they usually wear to class, yellow braces and all.”

Martha snorted. “Wish I could do that. Med-student-casual events would be so easy to dress for.”

“Yeah, whatever’s on top of your drawer in the morning, right?” Rose said, laughing at the look Martha shot her.

“I’ll have you know it took me _several minutes_ to get dressed this morning,” Martha said in a haughty tone of voice that quickly dissolved into giggles. “What about this?” she asked, pulling out a simple purple knee-length skirt.

“Sure, why not,” Rose said. She already had a few skirts over her arm, and she could feel herself starting to burn out. “I should go try these on.”

“Do you want me to come with?”

Rose hesitated. On the one hand, shopping in the women’s section in a physical store (as opposed to online) was terrifying, and maybe having Martha at her side would make things easier. She’d done this before and it had turned out fine, but you never knew. On the other hand…

“People double-stall all the time with their friends, it’s not a big deal,” Martha said, apparently plucking Rose’s worry right out of her head. “It’s not like they know we’re dating.”

“Well, _now_ they do,” Rose said, but she was laughing.

They got a changing room without any trouble, and Rose took a moment after closing the door to shut her eyes and breathe. Why did shopping have to be so stressful?

“Are you holding up okay?” Martha asked.

Rose opened her eyes and smiled at her. “Yeah, just tired.”

“Can I kiss you if I’m quiet about it?” Martha asked in a stage whisper.

“You may,” Rose whispered back.

Martha’s lips were warm and chapped and tasted like coffee. Kissing her girlfriend in a department store changing room didn’t fix the world, but it made Rose feel better, and when they finally broke apart it was as if some of her anxiety had been siphoned away and replaced with a light, glowing feeling in her chest.

“Now,” Martha said, “let’s get those pants off.”

“That,” Rose said, “was _not_ as quiet as it should have been.”


End file.
